comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Jaye
Public Info: The Counterintelligence Officer of the Joes, a dangerous dame with a penchant for throwing barbed javelins! G.I. Joe Info: Part of the second wave of recruits to the Joe team, Lady Jaye is a professional counterintelligence agent and infiltrator, and a professional actress. A studied linguist, she has a penchant for using throwing javelins in long range combat. Cobra Info: The Joe team's counter to the Baroness, spends a lot of time dressed up as her. What's up with that? Background Born in Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts, Alison's parents were army brats with a family tree of military service stretching back to the French and Indian Wars. Her father served in the US Army after the Korean War, and her mother had been a WAC Marine when they met in West Germany on deployment. Both served in the same base for several years and they fell in love, before her father's term of service was up and they came to the States. Her father reenlisted, as did her mother, and they stayed together as both served in the armed forces. Alison was born several years after, her parents both still in the military, and with a habit of moving around. So Alison grew up an army brat and was used to constantly moving from base to base. Alison learned very quickly to fit in regardless of where she lived and to make friends, and used her ability to rapidly observe and analyze events to fit in with whomever she met. She was very laid back and adaptable, able to fit in nearly anywhere in a short period of time. Her intelligence made her a peer with the rest of the children on the bases, and her ability to make friends easily gave her a much easier time fitting in than many. As she grew older, and grew out, Alison came to be quite a looker. Bonding with her father over old monster movies, Alison decided she wanted to be an actress when she grew up. As she grew out, the athletic Alison developed a figure one might think a model would have. Yet she always wanted to be one of the boys, and had a reputation much as a pretty tomboy. Athletic, she joined as many sports teams as she could, competing as equally as everyone else. She discovered a talent for languages and acting, and in school focused on taking as many electives involving Theater as she could to fulfill her dream. As she graduated from school, several moves later, Alison went to college at Bryn Mawr and Trinity College, in Dublin, Ireland. There, she majored over in theater and acting, and had several minor roles over in various productions at her schools, but never starring. Getting into the pub crawls in Dublin and London, Lady Jaye grew to have a minor accent, and her time in them helped the girl be more of an extrovert. She threw off much of the control she had had growing up in bases, and she let herself become less restrained. She got into fights, she did things for fun. She learned to be her own woman, even as she finished up her degree in Theater and Acting. Coming back to the states, with her degree, she was at a crossroads in her life. At this point, her grandfather had recently died, and she had to figure out what to do with her life. She could pursue her dream of theater and acting, or follow in the footsteps of her father and her grandfather to serve her country. She eventually decided to serve, and enlisted. Her high education, her family's background of service stretching back many generations, and her ability in linguistics opened many doors for her she might not have otherwise had access to. Upon passing through boot camp, she was transferred to Military Intelligence. In her first stint working in military intelligence, she worked as a liason between DARPA and the NSA, helping to shuttle new technology between the various Defense Department Agencies. This gave her a great familiarity with new kinds of intelligence gatheringequipment being used in the field, many prototypes of which the G.I. Joe team would later receive and perfect in the field. From here, she would end up working as a military clerk and an assistant in the Defense Intelligence Agency, where she learned the analyst's side of intelligence - making sure the bigger picture made sense, and the appropriate agents in the field were sent the right information to act on. From her time as a military clerk in the intelligence service, she learned how to play the bureaucracy when necessary. She also was able to go through military Ranger School, Airborne School, and full scale Intelligence Training while in service, but did not actively serve with the drop teams in the field. After a few years serving in the military bureaucracy with the occasional mission in the field, Alison put in a transfer to the United States Special Mission Force, the G.I. Joe Team as a counterintelligence specialist. She wanted to be in a place where she could make a difference, and she saw them as the best place to live up to her family's lineage of service. Her first enlistment with the Joes was a totally chaotic mission when Cobra struck for revenge, stealing the new laser power core of the new Joe base to fuel their Weather Dominator machine! Teaming up with Gung-Ho and Shipwreck, her assignment over the clash was working with them to stop Cobra from recovering a fragment used to power their Weather Dominator Device, brawling out with them in the Jungle. Fortunately, the Joes managed to save the day in the end and repair the damage from the rampant weather. Upon the completion of her first mission with the Joes, Lady Jaye continued to serve well with the team. Her fluency in much of the new technology they were using to help disrupt Cobra operations earned her a useful place in the field, her friendly demeanor helped her adjust over with the rest of the team, and her ability at disguise made her invaluable at rooting out Cobra Agents. So a Staff Sergeant, she serves with the Joes and gives her all, for her friends, for her team, for her COUNTRY against the forces of evil! Personality Lady Jaye is a strong, beautiful woman who wants to be the best of the best, and be all that she can be. Her family has a long history of service in the army, and she continues that as best she can. She's careful, analytical, and observant with people, and this comes into every bit of her life. She is accomplished at seeing the 'bigger picture' of things and how small actions build up and combine together to form a greater whole. Her life seems to be built around being 'one of the boys' and showing that she can do whatever they can do just as well. She's an accomplished, adept woman, but seems to love attention. She does enjoy being at the center of events, whether it's knowing she contributed to them or did things to drive them, but she hates being left behind and left out of the loop. Logs Category:Yo Joe Feature Category:Yo Joe Hero Category:Yo Joe Available